Double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized multicenter study to investigate the safety, tolerability, and efficacy of MK-906 in patients with benign prostatic hypertrophy. MK-906 is a 5-alpha reductase inhibitor, which will allow us to assess the effect of 5-alpha DHT on the hypothalomo-pituitary testicular axis.